Low power metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) are used extensively in very large-scale integration (VLSI) circuit designs for commercial applications. Reduction in size of the FETs has resulted in packing of more transistors into the same footprint, thus, enhancing functionality. However, while size of FETs has reduced, supply voltage required for operation of the FETs has not reduced. Thereby, with the number of FETs increasing in the same footprint there is exponential increase in power consumption. Hence, to ensure ever-increasing functionality in VLSI along with environmental sustainability, it has become imperative to invent transistors with substantially reduced power consumption.